Solve the equation. $5=\dfrac w{2.2}$ $w= $
Solution: Let's multiply to get $w$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}5&=\dfrac w{2.2} \\ \\ 5\cdot{{2.2}}&=\dfrac{w}{2.2}\cdot{{2.2}} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply each side by } {2.2} \text{ to get } w \text{ by itself }\\ \\ 5\cdot{{2.2}}&=\dfrac{w}{\cancel{2.2}}\cdot{\cancel{{2.2}}} \\ \\ 5\cdot{{2.2}}&=w \end{aligned}$ The answer: $w={11}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} 5&=\dfrac w{2.2} \\\\ 5&=\dfrac{{11}}{2.2} \\\\ 5 &= 5 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$